Dealbreaker
by kirallie
Summary: AU. Wincest. Vampires. Sam is dead but alive but will the Hounds still come for Dean?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural.  
><em>_Wincest. Vampires. _

**Chapter 1**

Sam woke and knew instantly he was in big trouble. He was hanging from the chain that kept his hands locked together, his arms throbbing in agony. He kept his breathing steady, trying to remember what had happened. They'd been on a hunt, vampires again. Other than Lenore's clan he was really starting to hate them, especially after the mess with Gordon being turned.

"Looks like he's awake." A voice called and Sam opened his eyes, they'd obviously heard the change in his heartbeat. He looked around to find the nest they'd been looking for, just great. He just had to hope Dean and Bobby could find him, then again if he died the Deal would break and Dean would be safe.

"Poor little hunter, how's it feel to be the hunted?" Another asked and Sam rolled his eyes.

"I'm tied up, not being hunted. Besides if you weren't killing people we never would have come." Sam told him, getting angry responses.

"We're supposed to believe a hunter would let us be? How naive do you think we are?" A man said, moving closer and Sam knew, he was the one in charge.  
>"Doesn't matter now, we have you and soon the problem will be solved." Oh yeah, that did not sound good. Sam fought not to scream as he was bitten, sharp teeth tearing into his shoulders, sides, even his legs. He was soon light headed form blood loss, fighting to stay conscious.<br>"Don't worry; when you're one of us it'll all be better." He soothed and Sam jerked, fighting his bonds weakly, despite the pain it caused.  
>"You'll kill them for us, they'll come to save you and it will be their end." The leader told him and Sam watched as he drew a blade across his arm.<p>

A bleeding arm was pressed to Sam's lips and he tried to keep the blood out but it didn't work. He tried to spit it out but all it took was a drop. He felt the cold begin to prickle and then spread through him. His head dropped to his chest and he struggled to keep his eyes open, able to feel his heart struggling to beat as the poison reached it. No! He wouldn't hurt his brother. He knew what the change would do to him; make him more loyal to them than Dean and Bobby, and the thought that he might kill them filled him with dread. He could feel the freezing cold spreading faster now and he fought to breathe deeply, to focus on Dean and Bobby, how he loved them, how he would do anything to protect them. He made himself focus on the fact that these vampires wanted to hurt his family, wanted him to hurt them and forced himself to hate them for that. As his body slowly shut down and everything went back he went over his life with Dean and even Bobby, reliving everything that made him love them. He didn't know if it'd work but it was all he could do. With that everything faded away as he died.

The first thing he was aware of was two heartbeats pounding away nearby, swiftly moving closer. He inhaled, smelling the intoxicating scent of food and hazel eyes slowly opened, vampiric teeth descending over human as he readied himself for his first meal but then everything stopped for him as he heard it.

"Sam? Answer me Sammy! Come on kiddo." That voice….Dean! His Dean was calling for him, needed him. He took a deep breath as he twisted to see him, taking in the scent of leather, gunpowder and something that was just Dean. His vampiric teeth receded as he stared at him. He shivered, not from the cold but from fear. Would Dean hate him now?

"Dean." He called and saw Dean relax a little at him answering. Dean finally got close enough that his human eyes could actually see him and green went wide in horror.

"Sammy." Dean gasped before running to him.  
>"It's gonna be okay. I'll get you down and we'll go back to the room, get you cleaned up." Dean babbled and Sam frowned before remembering the feeling of sharp teeth tearing into him, obviously the wounds hadn't healed and he was probably covered in blood.<br>"Bobby I found him!" Dean yelled and the older hunter soon appeared. It was harder to force down the bloodlust with him but Sam did it, managing a shaky smile for him as they worked to get him free. His arms came free and Sam let himself fall into Dean's waiting arms, soaking up the body warmth he'd never have again, trying to get even closer.  
>"Shh, its okay Sammy, I've got you." Dean whispered and Sam closed his eyes, inhaling even more of Dean's scent.<br>"Hey, no passing out kiddo. You've lost a lot of blood so you need to stay awake." Dean ordered and Sam nodded, letting Dean take the majority of his weight. He was tired, tired because the sun was up and because he needed to feed but he wouldn't do it! He would not hurt Dean or Bobby. He could hear their hearts beating but no longer in the way a predator would, no it was a way to make sure they were alive and safe.  
>"Shit Sam you're freezing. Bobby we got to get him out of here fast." Dean said and Bobby nodded, watching their backs as Dean helped Sam to the car. Sam winced as they went into the sun, covering his eyes.<p>

"Too bright." He whimpered and Dean moved so his shadow kept some of the light from Sam's eyes.

"Sammy?"

"Kept dark." Sam murmured, not ready yet, and Dean accepted it, knowing that after being in the dark for too long sunlight would hurt his eyes. Dean tried to lay Sam out in the backseat of the Impala but Sam clung to him.

"Bobby you mind?"

"No." He answered taking the keys so Dean could get in the back with Sam. Something about all this was really bothering him, why not just kill the kid while they had him? Why leave him strung up and not guarded? He just prayed that Sam was okay and they weren't going to be tracked down until the kid was back on his feet.

He parked and then moved to help Dean get Sam into the room, wincing at how cold Sam was, he was definitely in shock. They got Sam stripped off and into a hot shower, making him moan in pain but Dean got in with him, holding him up and soothing him. Bobby got out what they needed to treat the wounds, happy they seemed to have stopped bleeding at least. When Dean helped Sam back into the room they disinfected and then covered them before putting Sam to bed. When Dean tried to get up Sam clung to him, mumbling brokenly. Dean looked up at Bobby who just shrugged but motioned for him to stay with Sam. He sat down to keep watch as Sam curled into Dean, clinging to him even as he finally lost the fight and passed out.

"He's really out of it Bobby. Should we take him to the hospital?" Dean whispered and Bobby frowned.

"Give it a few hours or until he wakes up, if he's no better we probably should. Is he warming up any?"

"Still freezing and his breathings a bit off. Blood loss?"

"I'll go get as much Gatorade and juice as I can, that should help. Body heat from you should as well." He offered and Dean nodded, moving even closer to Sam in the bed. Bobby left to get the stuff and something else…..praying he was wrong.

Sam was distantly aware of Bobby leaving as he clung to Dean, having sort of woken up as they talked, needing his presence so he wouldn't massacre the others at the motel. He was dying of thirst and wasn't that an amusing thought.

"Sammy." Dean whispered and Sam managed to force his eyes open a little, getting a worried smile from Dean. Sam just moved to rest his head on Dean's shoulder and Dean raised a hand to pet his hair.  
>"Got to get you warmed up kiddo." Dean told him and Sam choked back a sob, he'd never be warm again. Sam just snuggled in, inhaling Dean's scent, knowing Dean would soon work out why he was cold and if he was going to truly die soon then he wanted this closeness to be the last thing he had.<p>

"Love you." Sam managed to whisper even as he lost the fight against sleep again, he only hoped he could keep breathing or Dean was really going to work it out quickly.

Dean stared at Sam in surprise before smiling softly and running his fingers through Sam's hair again. He was scared stiff he was going to lose Sam, the kid should be starting to warm up with how many blankets they were under and the fact that he wasn't even shivering was not a good sign. He held Sam closer and then frowned, reaching for Sam's neck with a suddenly shaking hand. No, please no. He rested his fingers against the cold skin for several minutes and then sobbed; he hadn't saved Sam from the vampires. His baby brother was dead again, maybe if they'd taken Sam straight to the hospital instead of trying to treat him themselves they could have done something. At least he would have had a monitor on so he wouldn't have simply died in Dean's arms without anyone realising.

"I'm so sorry Sammy." He sobbed out, clinging to the dead body in his arms, ignoring Bobby as he came back in.

"Dean!" Bobby called in alarm and Dean lifted his tear stained face to the man who was pretty much a second father to them.

"He's dead, Sammy's dead Bobby." Dean choked out and Bobby collapsed into a chair. Sam lay unmoving in Dean's arms, pale and cold from blood loss and death. Bobby wiped a hand over his face, mentally berating himself for not going straight to the hospital. But explaining vampire bites was always hard, he'd thought they could handle it themselves.

"I'm so sorry Dean." He whispered, watching Dean burying his head against Sam. He watched as Dean held Sam's body for a while before clearing his throat nervously.  
>"Dean…." He was interrupted by a bitter laugh.<p>

"They won't deal again Bobby; it was hard enough to get it the first time." Dean told him, knowing what he was going to ask.

"Take your time Dean; I'll go…..prepare stuff. We can't wait too long, if someone comes…." Bobby said and Dean nodded, still not raising his head.

"Go, I just need….when you get back we'll do it." Dean promised and Bobby nodded, leaving despite the fact that he hated leaving Dean alone with a corpse.  
>"I'm so sorry Sammy, I'd make another deal in a heartbeat for you but they'll never accept it. I just….I should have been faster. Least this time it seems like it was painless. You really need to stop dying in my arms kiddo." Dean whispered and then broke down, sobbing as he held Sam's body to him, willing his life into him. And for a brief second he felt a surge of relief and hope as it seemed to work, he felt Sam move in his arms, heard him murmur sleepily. Was he just so sick that his pulse was accordingly slow and Dean had missed it?<br>"Sammy?" he choked out and then froze as he felt something sharp against his throat, heard the sound of someone sniffing and his heart plummeted. No, it couldn't be, not his Sam. He felt Sam nuzzle his throat, licking at the vein and he fought the urge to completely panic. If he just stayed calm, kept his heart rate steady till Bobby got back….and then what? He couldn't do it; he couldn't kill the thing that had taken his Sam's place, even to save his own life.  
>"Sam?" He called softly, wondering if the vampire would respond. He kept still and was relieved when Sam's head moved back, sleepy hazel eyes staring into his. He managed to choke down the horrified sound when he saw the vampiric teeth in Sam's mouth but Sam frowned anyway.<p>

"Dean? Cold." Sam murmured, putting his head back down on Dean's chest, his teeth well away from any veins thankfully. Dean sobbed but wrapt his arms back around him, didn't Sam know? Maybe it took time for the bloodlust to hit? Sam rubbed his face against Dean's skin and sluggishly wrapped his arms around Dean's waist in return, no longer clinging to his arms or shoulders.  
>"Shh, sleep." Sam mumbled before going limp again. Dean held onto him, knowing that when Sam woke up again…..it wouldn't be his Sam anymore.<p>

_TBC…_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 2**

Dean lay still, scared that if he moved he would wake S…the vampire. There was no way to defend himself in his current position, he had to hope Bobby got back before h…it woke up. He still couldn't figure out what had happened but figured one of them must have gotten blood into one of the bites, that was partly why Sam had been so out of it and cold, he'd been dying when they'd found him. He hugged the cold, still body to him and felt Sam move slightly, nuzzling into him. Sam shifted again in his 'sleep', mouth coming to rest against Dean's throat and Dean fought to stay calm, to not excite the vampire. He reached up to gently pet his hair, trying to sooth him into a deeper sleep in the hopes his teeth would recede again. Sam mumbled something too softly for Dean to pick up anything but his own name and it made his heart ache. Where was Bobby? As if he'd heard Dean the door opened and Bobby walked in.

"Bobby freeze." He whispered and the hunter paused, confused until he saw Sam move, nuzzling Dean's neck. Bobby's eyes went wide in horrified shock and Dean nodded as much as he could.  
>"I'm okay, he hasn't bitten." Dean quickly assured him.<br>"Though the nuzzling with teeth is more than a little nerve wracking."

"Damn it, Dean I don't know…..if I try and pull him off he could bite. But I can't, if I try I'll hit you." Bobby whispered.  
>"I grabbed some dead man's blood earlier." Bobby went to the bag.<p>

"No Bobby."

"Dean we need to subdue him." Bobby argued.

"Not yet, he hasn't tried to hurt me. Maybe…..maybe I can get through to him." Dean whispered and Bobby shook his head.

"That's not Sam anymore Dean, he'll kill you."

"I have to try! You didn't meet Lenore and her group, they survived on animal blood, maybe he can too. I can't just kill him without giving him a chance!" Dean argued and Sam whimpered, moving.

"Dean?" He murmured and Dean rubbed the back of his neck, trying to keep him calm.

"Hey Sam, how're you feeling?" He asked and Sam pulled back, blinking sleepily.

"Tired, cold…..you're scared, why are you scared?" Sam asked, not noticing the way Dean was staring at his teeth.

"Sam I….you…" Dean couldn't say it and Sam frowned.

"Dean?" Sam licked his lips and froze, eyes wide in horror.

"Sam….." Dean whispered, staring up at him. Sam closed his eyes, concentrating and the teeth receded. Dean reached up to touch Sam's cold face and Sam leant into his touch, eyes still closed.  
>"Oh Sam, I'm so sorry." Dean whispered and Sam's eyes snapped open.<p>

"Not your fault. Should have told you when you found me but….don't hate me, please Dean. Not gonna hurt you." Sam promised shakily and Dean's eyes widened.

"You knew? But how…..the bloodlust." Bobby whispered and Sam looked over at him sadly. He tried to sit up but failed, his body weak from not feeding yet. Dean caught him and helped him up.

"They fed off me and then….he wanted me to kill you. I knew what the change'd do to me…..didn't want to hurt you. Didn't know if it'd work but it did." Sam mumbled tiredly and Dean grabbed his hand, cautiously happy that he still had his baby brother.

"What worked Sam? How are you….you should be starving." Bobby asked and Sam nodded.

"Am. Won't hurt you, you're family." Sam answered, managing a small smile for the older hunter.

"You need blood." Dean whispered and Sam nodded, looking down. Dean looked at Bobby, pleading silently.

"Has to be human with the state you're in, we can try weaning you onto animal later." Bobby stated and Sam looked up at him with wide eyes.  
>"But first you tell how you've managed to disobey the order to kill us." He demanded and Sam nodded, curling towards Dean who slowly shifted closer. Sam sighed, and laid his head against Dean's heart, listening to the steady beat. He felt the beat pick up and whimpered, he didn't want Dean to be afraid. He moved a hand to rub at Dean's chest and Dean shivered slightly but his heart beat started to calm again. Dean looked down at him so Sam smiled up at him.<p>

"Won't hurt you Dean." Sam whispered, eyes pleading and Dean nodded.  
>"Love you, that's how I did it. Knew what was happening, could feel it spreading. Focused on you both, remembering everything and how I feel. Focused on hating them for trying to use me to hurt you. When you first came in….I was so hungry and you smelt so good but then you called for me and I knew it was you, had to protect you." Sam mumbled, fighting sleep again. Dean wrapped his arms around him and Sam cuddled in, absorbing Dean's warmth.<br>"So warm…..protect nest." Sam mumbled before falling still.

"He switched us with them, we're his nest Bobby." Dean whispered in shock. He held Sam close, knowing Sam wanted the warmth.  
>"Bobby he needs blood desperately, I think he might actually be getting colder. He's gone way too long without food." Dean argued and Bobby nodded.<p>

"I'll see what I can do." He grabbed his things.

"Hurry. If you can't find anything…get stuff for drawing blood."

"Dean?"

"I won't let him starve. We can bag or bottle it; it'll be just like donating." Dean answered and Bobby's face said he was crazy but he left without saying anything.  
>"It'll be okay Sam, you can eat soon." Dean whispered, shifting on the bed so they were lying down again. Sam started sucking on his neck again and Dean grimaced, he was going to have a very obvious hickey by the time Sam was done. It was amazing that even in sleep Sam was managing not to bite, but vampires were very scent orientated so maybe he could smell that it was Dean and Dean wasn't food?<p>

Bobby finally got back two hours later and held up the blood bag, making Dean relax. He gently shook Sam who moaned but didn't open his eyes.

"Sam? Come on kiddo, diners here. Come on Sam, wake up." Dean called but Sam didn't wake up.

"Sit him up; we'll have to feed him." Bobby said and Dean sat up, holding Sam against his chest. Bobby sat beside him and opened the bag, getting a twitch from Sam and his teeth descended.  
>"That's good I guess." Bobby muttered, happy Sam's mouth was at least partially open. He tipped the bag between Sam's teeth, letting a little trickle in. Dean rubbed at Sam's throat to get him to swallow and he did. It took a whole bag but Sam finally started coming around, drinking unaided other than Bobby holding the bag. Hazel eyes slowly opened and Sam stared at Bobby in shock, seeing him holding the bag. Sam reached up and gripped it so Bobby let go and went to get another. He held it up and Sam nodded, taking it once he'd drained his current one. Bobby offered another and Sam shook his head, relaxing against Dean and enjoying the feel of him holding him.<p>

"You're warmer, feel better?" Dean asked and Sam nodded.

"Yeah. Think I can stay awake now and I feel full." Sam answered, grateful for the help.

"You scared me Sam, you wouldn't wake up." Dean whispered and Sam took his hand, squeezing it.

"Guess there's a time limit for first meals." Sam answered, leaning his head back to look up at Dean.

"Need anything?" Bobby asked and Sam shook his head but then thought about it.

"A shower? I feel kind of gross."

"Even after the one I gave you earlier?" Dean asked and Sam nodded.  
>"Okay, need help or can you manage?"<p>

"Guess we'll find out." Sam answered as he pushed himself upright. He slowly shifted to the edge of the bed and then stood, happy to find he was okay. He scratched at a bandage and then pulled it off to reveal unmarked skin.  
>"Don't seem to need these anymore." He muttered and Dean moved to help him take them all off. Sam started to walk to the bathroom but then stopped, bitting his lip.<p>

"Sam?" Dean called in concern and Sam looked at him.

"Could….can you…." Sam looked from Dean to the bathroom and back again so Dean got up and headed for the bathroom, getting an embarrassed smile from Sam.

"I'm gonna head back to my room." Bobby stated and Sam spun around.

"No!" He yelled.  
>"It's not safe." He said quieter and Bobby rolled his eyes.<p>

"Sam."

"No." Sam snapped and Dean took his arm.

"Alright Sammy, Bobby will stay." He soothed, looking at Bobby who nodded reluctantly and sat back down. Sam nodded and then pulled Dean into the bathroom, letting him sit on the closed toilet seat while Sam stripped off and got in, not bothering with any cold water.  
>"Could you get it any hotter?" Dean asked and Sam shrugged.<p>

"Just want to be warm." He admitted softly and Dean shut his eyes in pain.

"I'm sorry Sammy, if we'd found you sooner…."

"They might have hurt you or even killed you." Sam finished for him, smiling slightly.  
>"I was already the family freak, just more so now."<p>

"You're not a freak Sam, vampire or not." Dean stated, staring at Sam's face only. That got him the biggest smile yet.

_TBC…._


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 3**

Dean leant back against the wall, closing his eyes as the bathroom steamed up so much he could barely see. He heard the shower turn off and opened his eyes only to jump at finding Sam right in front of him. He gasped, heart racing from the shock and Sam cocked his head to one side, staring down at him.

"Make some noise Sammy." Dean grumbled and Sam knelt.  
>"Sam?" Dean called, getting a little nervous. He stared at Sam's wet, naked body, taking in all the familiar scars in the paler skin and tried to fight down the flash of lust at the sight. Sam sniffed the air and Dean squirmed, knowing Sam had smelt that. He was getting scared, why wasn't Sam answering him? Sam leant forward, nuzzling his thigh and Dean gasped, eyes wide.<br>"Sammy say something!" Dean demanded, voice rising in pitch slightly. Sam kept nuzzling at him, moving up to nuzzle Dean's throat, his hands pinning Dean down by his thighs. When Sam licked the vein Dean's heart rate skyrocketed. Dean was about to yell for Bobby when Sam's mouth sealed over his, his tongue flicking out to trace Dean's lips. When Dean gasped again Sam's tongue slipped into his mouth to start mapping it before tangling with Dean's, coaxing Dean into responding. Sam moved, straddling Dean's waist without breaking the kiss and Dean's hands moved to wrap around the wet body. Dean pulled back, panting for air and Sam let him, running his hands over Dean's clothed body.  
>"Sam please, talk to me. What…."<p>

"Dean." Sam whispered before claiming his mouth again. He slipped cold hands under Dean's shirt, feeling the goosebumps form at his touch even as Dean moaned. Sam could smell the lust, arousal and confusion wafting off of Dean and it was driving him crazy. He wanted Dean, wanted him to be his and he could feel that Dean wanted him too. His hands went to Dean's jeans, palming the obvious tent in the material and Dean bucked up in reaction. Sam went to open Dean's belt but then Dean's hands were grabbing at his even as Dean forced his head away.

"Sam stop!" He almost yelled and Sam paused, confused. Dean relaxed a bit when Sam stopped, he didn't want to have to yell and then have Bobby barge in and see them like that.  
>"Sam calm down, what's going on in that head of yours?" Dean panted and Sam smiled at him, thankfully without his vampiric teeth showing.<p>

"You want me, can smell it. Please Dean." Sam murmured and Dean swallowed.

"Sammy…..you're my brother." Dean argued weakly and Sam just looked at him.

"Vampire." Sam argued back, leaning in to suck at Dean's throat again. Dena started to give in only to jump as the door was banged on.

"You staying in there forever?" Bobby called through it and Dean went bright red.

"Come on Sam, Bobby's waiting and I need dinner." Dean told him and Sam sighed but got off him, kissing him softly. Sam grabbed his clothes and started getting dressed while Dean focused on tyring to calm his body down. They left the bathroom and Sam walked over to the window to peer out, smiling at the lack of sunlight. Dean sat at the table and grabbed a sandwich out of the bag of food they'd gotten while trying to figure out where Sam was. It wasn't the freshest but it was food. Once he was done eating Sam walked over and dropped onto his lap, cuddling in and Dean could feel Bobby staring at them.  
>"Sam…."<p>

"You ate." Sam answered, kissing Dean's throat.

"What the hell?" Bobby demanded and Sam looked over at him.

"What?" Sam asked in confusion and it hit Dean that Sam may still be Sammy in some ways but he was also a vampire now. Sam went back to kissing and licking him and Dean fought not to moan.

"Sammy stop, we can't." Dean gasped out and Sam leant back, frowning.

"Why not?"

"Sam think really hard okay? Come on kiddo, think human not vampire." Dean urged and Sam's frown deepened as he tried to figure out why Dean was denying what they both wanted.

"Don't understand." Sam mumbled, hiding his face in Dean's chest and Dean hugged him, rubbing Sam's back.

"It's okay Sammy, I know." Dean whispered, looking at Bobby with pained eyes. Bobby nodded sadly; he'd been expecting it unlike Dean who'd thought Sam hadn't changed at all other than being overprotective to the extreme. Vampires didn't think or see things the same way as humans did. Seeing the way Sam was clinging to Dean it made sense Sam had always loved his brother but for a vampire that love wouldn't have the same boundaries and a vampire would see nothing wrong with having sex in front of its nest.

"Sam Dean is your brother, you know that right?" Bobby asked gently and Sam looked over at him, nodding slowly.  
>"Brothers don't…..they love each other but not like that. And you don't try to have sex with other people in the room." Bobby explained and Sam frowned in confusion. It seemed the more time that passed the more of Sam's human understanding slipped away. Dean sighed and pulled Sam close, petting his hair and Sam purred.<p>

"It's okay Sam, I know its confusing kiddo but we're human remember." Dean told him and Sam nodded.

"Want you." Sam whispered and Dean swallowed. Yes he loved Sam and yes the kid was highly attractive but could he have sex with him? Vampires mated for life after all. But it would help tie Sam to them more firmly. Dean looked at Bobby, his decision made and Bobby's eyes widened before he nodded and stood.  
>"Bobby? Where are you going?" Sam demanded and Bobby sighed.<p>

"Just into the bathroom Sam. I won't watch you two. The bathroom's safe, you have to come through here to get in there." Bobby assured him and Sam nodded. Bobby grabbed the laptop and retreated.

Sam turned to look back at Dean and Dean smiled at him, nudging at Sam so they could get up and then he led Sam to the bed Sam used. He sat down and pulled Sam back into his lap. Sam smiled and leant in to kiss him, Dean returning it with equal passion. Sam began tugging at his clothes so Dean yanked his shirt off, figuring Sam might just rip it off if he didn't. Sam yanked his own off as well and Dean raised his hands to Sam's chest, hesitantly touching the cold skin. Sam gasped and pressed closer, obviously loving the heat of Dean's own skin.

"Dean more." Sam murmured so Dean lay back, pulling Sam down with him so that Sam was laying against his chest, fighting the urge to shiver at Sam's coldness. Sam's hands roved over his chest and Dean moaned, returning the touch. This time Dean didn't stop him when Sam reached for Dean's belt and Sam smiled widely.  
>"Love you Dean." Sam whispered as he unzipped Dean's jeans. Dean reached up to cup Sam's face.<p>

"I love you Sammy." Dean whispered and Sam leant in to kiss him again. Dean lifted his hips so Sam could pull his jeans and underwear down, leaving him fully naked beneath Sam who still had sweatpants on. Dean put his hands on Sam's hips and Sam lifted up off him enough for Dean to shove them down. Once he'd kicked them off he lowered himself down, letting their bodies fully touch for the first time and they both gasped at feeling a body so different in temperature to their own. Sam practically melted into the heat of Dean's body even as Dean fought not to shiver at Sam's coldness. To distract himself Dean claimed Sam's mouth in a gentle kiss, running his hands up and down Sam's back. Sam moaned and began shifting his hips against Dean, making them both moan. Dean's hands went to Sam's hips, guiding his rhythm and Sam broke the kiss to nuzzle and nip at Dean's throat with his blunt human teeth. Sam began moving down Dean's body, kissing, nipping and sucking at his skin and Dean let him, lost in the sensation of Sam's cold skin on his hot. So when a cold mouth enveloped him it was too much. Dean lay on the bed, panting, as Sam came back up to kiss him again and Dean could taste himself in Sam's mouth. The only thought that made it into his mind was that thankfully Sam's teeth hadn't dropped during that. Sam rubbed himself against Dean so Dean reached down with a hand to help him and soon Sam was slumped bonelessly over him. Dean wrapped his arms around him, hugging him and kissing the top of his head.  
>"Good?" He asked and smiled as Sam nodded before looking up.<p>

"More?" Sam asked and Dean hesitated. Getting each other off was one thing but what Sam wanted?

"Sam can we wait, please?" He asked and Sam looked at him curiously so Dean put his hand against Sam's cheek and Sam rubbed his face against Dean's hand.

"Why?" Sam asked and Dean sighed.

"This is easier for you Sammy. But I'm still human and this is a big change. I need time to adjust." Dean admitted and Sam frowned.

"You don't want me?" Sam asked and Dean hugged him tighter.

"I do Sammy, always. Love you. Please. And not with Bobby just a thin door away. I want it to be…special." Dean told him and while it was true he didn't want Bobby to be able to hear them going that far he'd never been one to need sex to be special before. But with Sam? If they were going to do that then it had to be special because Dean knew Sam would not allow him to be with anyone else after.

"Okay." Sam finally said and Dean relaxed, kissing him softly.

"Thanks."

* * *

><p>Bobby relaxed when the noises stopped. Being able to hear those two doing that was not his idea of fun but he'd do what it took to help Sam stay with them, as long as Sam didn't want to do that with him. He just hoped Dean knew what he was getting into or else things could end up going very bad.<p>

_TBC…_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 4**

Dean kept running his fingers through Sam's hair while his brother slept, his body totally motionless and cold beside Dean's. Bobby was dozing the bed Dean usually slept in, between them and the door. Sam had slipt into sleep soon after the sun had risen, not even trying to stay awake but Dean figured since he was so young vampiricly speaking that it was probably better off sleeping and waking when his body demanded. They still had a nest to take care of and while it would be easier to do it during the day it also meant leaving Sam behind since the poor kid was so tired. Sam had not reacted well; it had taken nearly an hour to calm him down. So instead they would hunt that night, far more risky in some ways but safer in others. Dean smiled when Sam moved, cuddling closer to his warmth so he placed a soft kiss on the top of Sam's head.

"Shh Sammy, sleep." He whispered and Sam settled again. Dean closed his eyes and tried to relax enough to sleep but all his protective instincts were screaming at him to stay awake, to make sure Sam was safe. He finally drifted off a few hours later.

Sam snarling and growling woke him with a jolt and he froze, heart in his throat at the sound. He opened his eyes and saw Sam between the beds and the door. Bobby was awake too, watching Sam closely, warily.

"Sam?" Dean called softly and Sam glanced over, letting Dean see that his teeth had descended.  
>"What's wrong?"<p>

"They're here." Sam answered dangerously. That got both men moving as they grabbed weapons and coated them in dead mans blood. The smell of it had Sam looking at them and snarling instinctively.

"Easy Sammy, not for you, you know that." Dean soothed and Sam closed his eyes briefly before he nodded.  
>"Can you tell how close or how many?" Dean asked, moving up to hesitantly place a hand on Sam's shoulder. Sam relaxed a little at his touch, turning his face to nuzzle at Dean's arm.<p>

"At least ten, maybe more and they're surrounding the motel." Sam answered and Dean nodded.

"Great." Bobby muttered.  
>"We need to get them away from here, too many people around."<p>

"Too late." Sam whispered, nostrils flaring as he smelt the spilt blood.

"Sam, you okay?" Dean asked and Sam nodded, fighting his instincts. He was hungry and the smell….he wrinkled his nose as something was placed in front of him but then he ripped into the bag, draining it in seconds, the blood taking the edge off his hunger. He wiped his mouth and then glanced at Dean who nodded at him.  
>"So…..plan?" Dean asked, looking between Sam and Bobby.<p>

"If they haven't been watching closely….how're your acting skills Sam?" Bobby offered and the brothers stared at him in horror.

"No, no way are we sending Sam out there to try and fake being one of them." Dean argued and Sam swallowed.  
>"They won't believe it Bobby, if he was like they wanted he would have killed us in the warehouse, they'd know that!" Dean argued.<p>

"He's right." Sam admitted.  
>"Besides they're close enough to hear us now."<p>

"That's right hunters! Come out and play!" A male voice called and Sam hissed in anger.

"What's the matter?" Dean taunted back. "Don't like the fact that your plan failed?"

"Oh don't worry about that hunter." The lead Vampire chuckled. "Once you're dead, he'll have eternity to dwell on the fact that he couldn't save you."

That did it for Sam. He snarled and bolted out the door to confront the nest before Dean or Bobby could catch him. Swearing under his breath Dean shifted his grip on his machete and ran after Sam, Bobby holding up the rear.

"I think you angered the fledgling there Ryan." One of the female vampires grinned as Sam lunged out the door towards them.

Ryan smirked and met Sam head on, punching the fledgling hard. Sam slammed back into the wall blinking in shock at what just happened. It didn't hurt as much as it should, but it still surprised him. Grunting he pushed himself from the wall and growled at the gathered vampires.

"Brianna, show our new baby what it feels like to be on my bad side." Ryan glanced at the woman who spoke to him earlier. She nodded and headed towards Sam.

"Keep your hands off my brother!" Dean yelled approaching his brothers' side, machete held towards the threat.  
>"Sam calm down and think." Dean snapped at him and Sam took a deep breath, struggling not to react to the smell of fresh blood. He put his hand on Sam's shoulder and Sam blinked as suddenly the spilled blood didn't smell so appealing.<p>

Brianna stepped forward, crooking her finger to Sam. "Here baby... come and learn how to fight like the Vampire you are." She cracked her knuckled in anticipation.

Sam looked at her for a moment before moving forward. He faced off with the vampiress and let her make the first move. He got that he wasn't as strong as the rest of them so he decided to change tactics. When Brianna went to punch him, he dodged. If he couldn't fight her like a Vampire, he'd fight her like a hunter.

Dean kept a close eye on Sam, grinning when his baby brother started kicking vampire ass. They didn't really think Sam had lost any of his fighting abilities did they? With that Dean set his own sights on the leader, on the one who had stolen Sam's life away from him. Sam was meant to move on after Dean's deal came due, find a girl and pop out the next generation of Winchester's. Because of the monster in front of him that could never happen now. He saw Bobby moving to tangle with some of the others even as he stalked the leader.

"Got a name for your headstone bastard?" Dean snarled at the vampire.

"You must be deaf Winchester. Name's Ryan." the Vampire replied watching Dean with a raised eyebrow. "By the way... Kate says Hi. Remember her?" At the confused look on Dean's face he chuckled. "Of course not, well, she's my sire. Your daddy killed her mate. I don't see the gun he used, so good luck killing us all." Ryan moved forward quickly, kicking Dean in the gut and following with a left hook. "Maybe when this is over, I'll give you to Kyle. She needs a mate, and I think you'll be perfect for her."

"Really? Cool!" Kyle called from her spot with the hostages.

"She has a thing for whips and loves when her men are submissive." Ryan explained. "Maybe I'll give Sam to her also."

Brianna grunted as she landed near Dean and Ryan. She rolled away before Dean could stab her with the blood covered knife and swept his legs out from under the hunter. "Less talking, more fighting!" She got to her feet and kicked Dean in the stomach before getting tackled away from him by an enraged Sam.

Dean shook of the blow and then lunged wile Ryan was distracted by her fighting Sam. His blood soaked machete sank deep into the vampires' stomach, making his eyes bulge. Dean yanked the bade free as he scrambled up, swinging at the stunned vampires head. Dean smirked as Ryan's head hit the ground, still wearing a shocked expression.

Sam glanced at his brother and grinned, bearing his second set of teeth as he realised Dean had killed the leader. A quick glance at Bobby showed he was holding his own too, one opponent down permanently already. That left the bitch to him.

"Ryan!" Brianna yelled as her mate's head bounced. "You bastards!" She charged Sam, tackling him around the waist. She straddled his legs and slammed his head against the ground, trying to crack it open. "I'll make you pay!"

Sam grimaced in pain even as he raised his hands to grab her throat. He knew she didn't need to breath but he wasn't trying to choke her. If she wanted to crack his head open he'd repay the favour by attempting to rip hers off! Dean tackled her from behind and Sam scrambled up to help him pin her down. Seeing the way the fight was going the others took off, freeing Bobby to walk over and take her head off. Sam was on Dean in an instant, carefully checking and sniffing for any wounds and Dean started but then relaxed and let Sam do what he needed. Sam moved on to Bobby next and the hunter shifted uncomfortable but let him do it. Then Dean grabbed Sam around the waist and pulled him close, gently checking the back of Sam's head for injuries.

"You okay?" Dean whispered and Sam nodded, relaxing in his arms and then the smell of blood reached him and he growled.  
>"Stay with me Sammy, we'll get you something to eat. Just calm down, hold your breath." Dean soothed and Sam struggled to relax, he didn't want to disappoint Dean. Bobby reappeared with a blood pack and Sam downed it quickly even as Bobby and Dean started packing up. Sam kept holding his breath even as he grabbed some more blood and let Dean guide him to the Impala. He growled when Bobby went to his own car but relaxed as Dean began running his fingers through Sam's hair.<br>"He'll be in front of us the whole way Sam, we're going back to his place. Okay?" Dean asked and Sam nodded, finally breathing again once Dean hit the highway.  
>"Better?"<p>

"Yeah, sorry."

"It's okay Sam. You're doing a million times better than anyone could expect. It's gonna take time for you to get used to things, I get that." Dean told him and Sam curled into his side, loving the heat Dean radiated. Dean smiled and wrapped an arm around him, knowing Sam needed the contact. His decision was made; he would be Sam's mate, not just as a way to help keep Sam calm and in control but because he loved him. Maybe it wasn't that sort of love fully but he definitely saw Sam as more than his brother now. He knew that as soon as he stopped fighting it he would start loving Sam the way the kid needed. Sam glanced up at him and Dean smiled, laughing when Sam leant up to kiss his cheek.

"Love you Dean." Sam whispered as he settled back down and Dean tightened his grip.

"Love you too Sammy."

_TBC…._


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 5**

Dean pulled in behind Bobby, looking down and smiling when he saw Sam fast asleep, curled under the blanket. Getting Sam into the house was gonna be fun, sure the sun wouldn't kill him or anything but it'd hurt. "Sammy, come on kiddo time to wake up." He called, running his fingers through Sam's hair. Sam moved into his touch and slowly opened his eyes. Sam smiled sleepily, moving a hand to grasp Dean's. "Hey, we're there." Dean told him and Sam nodded, staying under the blanket. "We'll get the bags inside and then get you inside okay?" Dean offered and Sam shook his head.

"I'll come."

"Sam." Dean tried to argue.

"Got to get used to it Dean, not like it'll kill me." Sam assured him and Dean sighed. Sam took a deep breath before slowly sitting up, wincing and grabbing the sunglasses Dean had gotten for him. Bobby walked over to help with their bags since he'd already dumped his inside. Dean hit the trunk release so Bobby started getting things while Dean opened his door and got out, walking over to Sam's side, opening his door while Sam huddled under his blanket.

"Ready?" Dean asked and Sam nodded. Sam got out and flinched, wrapping the blanket more tightly around himself to spare his hands and neck but he kept his face uncovered, he'd meant what he'd said about having to get used to it. He was relieved that Dean stayed at his side the whole time, one hand on his elbow, and it helped when he stumbled, still half asleep. He remembered seeing other vampires up and highly alert during the day, obviously that came with time and experience cause Sam was practically asleep on his feet.

"I'll handle the gear, you get him settled upstairs. There's blankets in the hall closet you can use to block the window more. We can fix something more permanent later." Bobby called and Dean nodded, guiding Sam into the house and up the stairs.

Once in the bedroom he sat Sam on the side of the bed and then went to work blocking the sunlight. He turned to see Sam swaying in place, eyes barely open. He smiled and walked over, gently tugging Sam's shoes off and then unbuckled his belt. "Up you get Sammy, got to get your jeans off." Dean called, helping Sam up. He stayed mostly upright as Dean got his jeans off and then Dean let him sit again as he pulled his jacket and shirt off. "Okay Sammy, all done." Dean encouraged, pulling the blankets back and helping Sam under them.

"Stay." Sam mumbled and Dean smiled.

"Just gonna go grab our stuff and some food then I'll be back. You sleep Sammy." Dean whispered and Sam glanced at him before his body went utterly still in sleep.

* * *

><p>Sam watched from a gap in the curtains as Dean worked on the Impala. After a week at Bobby's he was finding it a little easier to stay awake during the day but was still avoiding the sun as much as possible, it hurt! He could remember getting a really bad sunburn once when he was little, being exposed to the slightest bit of sunlight hurt worse than that ever had. Hearing an approaching heartbeat and familiar scent he turned and smiled at Bobby who smiled back.<p>

"Hungry?" Bobby asked and Sam nodded so Bobby chucked a blood bag in the microwave for him while grabbing a beer for himself. Sam took the heated bag and poured it into his mug, they really didn't taste all that good but it was better than being fed animal blood. He shuddered at the very thought. "How're you doing?" Bobby asked and Sam looked at him curiously. "You still adjusting okay?" Bobby adjusted the question and Sam shrugged, staring at his mug. "Sam?"

"It's weird….it's like…..it's like I've always been this way. I remember Dad, growing up and stuff but…." Sam trailed off; he didn't know how to explain. Was it like this for all vampires or was he different because he'd managed to fight the mental changes?

"Really? Interesting. Could explain why vampires don't seem to have to be taught how to hunt and all." Bobby deliberated, Sam just shrugged and rinsed his mug. The door opened and Dean walked in, Sam instantly by his side, checking him over and Dean wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Hey Sammy." Dean greeted and Sam smiled, sniffing him before kissing him. Bobby just went back to his beer. Just because he could accept them together didn't mean he wanted to see it. "Someone's happy today." Dean murmured when Sam pulled back to let him breath. Sam smiled and let a hand wander over Dean's chest. Dean choked back a moan at the cool touch. "Sam?" He asked softly and Sam stared down at him.

"Need you Dean." Sam answered, pulling him into another kiss and Dean moved his arms to wrap them around Sam's waist. Dean glanced at Bobby who shrugged and waved at the stairs.

"Okay Sam, let's go upstairs." Dean whispered against Sam's lips. Sam smiled and pulled Dean towards the stairs. Dean let Sam pull him along, he knew what Sam wanted and it made him nervous but he loved Sam, he could do this for him. They stumbled into their bedroom and then Sam paused, sniffing softly.

"Dean? What's wrong? You're scared." Sam frowned and Dean gently tugged him to the bed so they were sitting together.

"Sam it's…..I'm not scared of you." Dean promised and Sam nodded, nuzzling at him and Dean chuckled, running his fingers through Sam's hair. "Just never done this before, you remember that right?" Dean asked and Sam nodded slowly.

"Won't hurt you. Love you Dean." Sam promised and Dean kissed him softly.

"Love you too Sammy. I want to do this, just slow please?" Dean asked and Sam nodded.

"Okay." Sam promised, leaning in to kiss him again. Dean relaxed as Sam slowly pushed him back onto the bed, kicking his shoes off as they went. Sam slowly kissed Dean as his hands wandered his body, making sure his mate was relaxed and happy. He slowly stripped Dean, grinning when Dean moved to help push Sam's clothes off too.

Once they were naked Sam settled on top of Dean, rubbing their groins together for a while before reaching into the bedside table. Knowing he was finally claiming Dean as his mate made it hard to go slow, had his second set of teeth aching to descend but he would not hurt or scare Dean. He knew he'd eventually turn Dean, he would not lose him, but he wanted Dean to be more comfortable before he did. He would not let Dean go through anything like the trauma and fear of his own change. He prepared Dean as gently as he could while keeping him distracted by kissing and touching him.

"Love you." Sam breathed as he slowly pushed inside Dean's body. Every time Dean's body tensed Sam paused, waiting for him to relax, kissing his face and getting a pained smile. He was finally all the way inside, waiting for Dean to adjust.

"It's okay Sammy, move." Dean whispered, kissing him and Sam began to thrust as gently as he could. The more Dean relaxed and then began moving against him the quicker Sam's thrusts became. He watched in awe as Dean began sweating and panting form exertion, his own body unchanged except for the feeling of pleasure it gave him to be buried inside his mate. He latched human teeth into the skin of Dean's throat biting softly to try and satisfy those instincts without actually hurting Dean. Dean cried out, back arching as he came and Sam blinked but grinned around Dean's skin, so apparently he liked being bitten. A few more thrusts and Sam came as well, collapsing on top of Dean, feeling tired. He smiled when he felt a gentle hand in his hair, cuddling into his mates' body.

"You okay?" Sam whispered.

"Sore….good sore." Dean answered, still petting Sam's hair. "You?"

"Wonderful." Sam raised his head to smile, moving a hand to trace the teeth marks in Dean's throat and Dean shivered. Sam raised his head and smiled at Dean who smiled back. "Not squishing you?"

"I'm fine Sammy." Dean assured him, using a foot to pull the blankets up high enough to grab and cover them with. Now they were done and calmer he was getting cold. Sam went to pull away, knowing his lack of body heat wasn't helping but Dean stopped him. "Don't, want to hold you." Dean whispered and Sam nodded, cuddling in. Dean was his mate for life, they were safe and he was tired. Dean kept up the gentle hair petting and Sam drifted off to sleep for the rest of the day.

_TBC…._


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 6**

Sam woke a little before sunset to find Dean's arms still around him as he slept, Dean breathing deeply as he held Sam's cold body close. The blankets had worked to keep his mate from getting too cold thankfully. Sam smiled as he studied Dean's sleeping features; he looked younger and far more peaceful in sleep. Dean's eyes fluttered open and he smiled at Sam. "Hey."

"Hey." Sam answered, stroking his face and Dean leant into his touch. "How do you feel?"

"Good. You?" Dean asked, worried and Sam smiled.

"I feel great." Sam admitted, he felt different, more settled now. He had claimed his mate. Sam cuddled in and Dean chuckled, letting Sam settle in to listen to his heart.

"You like that huh?" He asked and Sam nodded.

"I can make sure you're okay just by listening." He admitted and then sighed as Dean's hand moved to run through his hair. Being touched by his mate felt so good, he knew Dean didn't feel it, he was human but he intended to change that as soon as Dean was ready.

"Thinking about changing me?" Dean asked and Sam looked at him. "Sammy…."

"My mate." Sam growled and kissed him hard. Dean gasped in shock at the hard, demanding kiss but it was Sam. Dean wrapped his arms around Sam, rubbing his back in an effort to get him to calm down. "Can't lose you." Sam hissed and Dean closed his eyes.

"Sam please, I don't want to ever leave you. You know that." Dean whispered and Sam stared at him. "I just, I can't…" Dean tried and Sam nuzzled him.

"I'm not gonna just suddenly change you Dean. Never want you to go through what I did." Sam assured him. "When we do it I'm going to do everything I can to make it as painless as possible." He promised and Dean nodded.

"I know, I trust you Sammy. You'd never hurt me." Dean smiled and Sam nodded. He would never hurt his mate, no matter what.

"It will hurt some Dean, feeling your body die…" Sam shivered at the memory and Dean hugged him tighter.

"They're dead Sam; they can never hurt you again." Dean whispered and Sam nodded a hand gently stroking Dean's warm skin, watching as goosebumps spread across the skin and Dean squirmed. Sam grinned and Dean swatted him gently before sitting up. "Need the bathroom." He apologised but after sleeping all day he really did need to use the facilities. Sam rolled off him and watched him go and Dean fought down a blush. Sure they'd always been hyper aware of each other but it was more intense now and it didn't help that Dean knew Sam could pick up the slightest change to his heart rate.

* * *

><p>Dean smiled as he watched Sam letting Rumsfeld chase him around the yard. The poor dog didn't stand a chance of catching him but he was determined to try. "How're you doing?" Bobby asked as he joined him and Dean shrugged.<p>

"Sometimes it's like nothing's changed at all and then Sam does or says something…"

"I know, but he's still our Sam where it counts and he….well he loves you." Bobby grumbled and Dean smiled.

"Yeah. He…he wants to change me Bobby."

"Figured as much. It'd be instinct to keep his mate with him."

"And….."

"And if that's what you boys want then it's your choice. Just don't even think about sinking teeth into me." The hunter answered and Dean relaxed.

"You'd probably be all tough and sour." He teased and Bobby took a playful swipe at him.

"Get out of here." He growled and Dean laughed but took off to join Rumsfeld in chasing Sam, it was good training for all of them. Sam had to be able to function in full sunlight before they could hit the road again.

* * *

><p>Sam sat away from the grill as Bobby worked on dinner; the smell was pretty bad as far as he was concerned although from the look on Dean's face it must smell pretty good to him. Sam lifted his mug and took a mouthful of blood, it wasn't all that tasty, nowhere near what he knew fresh blood from a vein would be but it was better than nothing. At least they weren't making him drink animal blood yet. He knew they both wanted him to eventually, it would be easier to get supplies of after all but the thought of it made him feel ill. Dean sat down beside him and Sam looked at him, seeing the way Dean avoided looking into his mug. Sam smiled at him and Dean grinned before reaching out and wiping beside Sam's mouth. "Messy eater." Dean teased and Sam relaxed at the way Dean accepted the fact he'd had blood on his face.<p>

"You seen yourself after a burger and pie?" he shot back and Dean laughed. Sam leant his head on Dean's shoulder, feeling content and safe.

_TBC…_


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

_Should Bobby end up turned as well?_

**Chapter 7**

Bobby watched as Sam and Dean sparred in the yard, Sam obviously holding back a lot of his strength to keep from hurting Dean. While it was good he didn't want to risk hurting his mate he really did need to get used to fighting at his full capabilities. But how could he do that? Sure if they found a hunt Sam would get practise but that could be very dangerous. Bobby laughed when Sam literally tossed Dean over his shoulder and then spun around to cushion his landing. Sam looked up, hearing him and grinned sheepishly, helping Dean back to his feet. Bobby tossed them both a bottle of beer since Sam could still drink alcohol. They both moved out of the sun, Sam sighing in relief as the constant burn faded, and sat down to relax and drink. Sam leant into Dean's side and Dean wrapped an arm around him, totally used to the coldness of Sam's body now.

"We gonna start hunting soon?" Sam asked and Bobby looked at him.

"You still want to hunt?" He asked curiously.

Sam shrugged. "Why not? Dean loves hunting and it means I can get better at handling my strength and stuff."

Dean licked his lips. "And what about you Sam? Do you want to hunt again? Help people?"

Sam frowned, thinking. It was hard seeing people as anything but food these days. "I…I guess so?" He saw the sadness and in Dean and Bobby's eyes and looked away, he hated making them sad. He looked back when he felt Dean gently stroking his cheek.

"It's okay Sammy." Dean whispered, kissing him gently. "You're doing great." Dean praised him and he was, Sam was different from any vampire they had ever met, even Lenore and her group. Dean gently stroked his side and kissed him again and Sam relaxed against him. He hated disappointing Dean and Bobby.

* * *

><p>"Sam asleep?" Bobby asked and Dean nodded, leaning back in his chair as he drank a beer. "You okay?"<p>

"I…I don't know." Dean shrugged listlessly.

"He's doing better than we could have hoped Dean. He's still Sam where it counts. It's to be expected, humans are a vampires natural food source, the fact he doesn't want to be out there hunting for his own food is incredible." Bobby told him and Dean nodded, he knew that. Sometimes though it was hard to look at Sam and know what his baby brother had lost because of that stupid hunt. "Dean….you're not rethinking…"

"No!" Dean shook his head in denial; he was not rethinking his decision to mate with Sam. He loved him and yeah at first it had been awkward and all but now…it wasn't. "Guess…..he turns me and this'll happen to me too huh?" he whispered and Bobby winced, giving him all the answer he needed. "Then what'll happen to us?" Bobby moved to stare at him.

"No matter what Dean, you will still be Dean and Sam Winchester. And this is much your home as mine." Bobby told him firmly.

Dean blinked at him before nodding slowly, getting what Bobby wasn't saying. "Thanks." He whispered before finishing his bottle and heading upstairs to strip off and crawl in with Sam who immediately latched on in his sleep. Hazel eyes fluttered open briefly even as Sam nuzzled his throat before going still again. Dean smiled and ran his fingers through Sam's hair for a while and then bit back a chuckle as Sam practically purred in his sleep. "Sleep Sammy, I've got you." He whispered and Sam settled into a deep sleep. He hadn't lied before, he was scared over how much becoming a vampire would change him but he would do it for Sam. He just prayed that between them they would be able to hold onto enough humanity not to hunt down humans for food because if they gave in then they would end up the hunted. He figured as long as Bobby was around they would stay on the straight and narrow for his sake, like Sam did it for them. But when Bobby died? Dean closed his eyes, forcing those thoughts away in an effort to relax. If he didn't he would wake Sam and he didn't want to do that. The young vampire had been forcing himself to adjust to being up during the day and it had finally caught up with him.

Sam woke hours later, wrapped safely in Dean's arms and smiled sleepily, cuddling into his mates hold. Dean shifted slightly in response, mumbling in his sleep and Sam nuzzled him gently. He pulled back to watch Dean sleep, happy to see him totally relaxed and deeply asleep. Dean didn't sleep enough. Sam frowned at the small noise Dean made; it was not a happy noise. Sam shifted in his arms to run his fingers through Dean's short hair. "Shh Dean, sleep." He whispered, kissing his cheek softly. Dean actually whimpered and Sam sat up in alarm. "Dean? It's okay, you're safe." Sam pulled Dean into his arms, nuzzling him gently. Dean never reacted vocally or physically to nightmares. Dean's head thrashed and Sam tightened his hold on him, stroking Dean's arm and whispering to him and Dean's eyes snapped open, searching wildly for a threat. "Easy Dean, it's okay." Sam soothed and Dean looked at him, relaxing. "Nightmare?" Dean grasped his arm and nodded, still looking shaky and Sam nuzzled his cheek before kissing him. "Must have been bad."

"Hounds." Dean choked and Sam froze.

As dumb as it sounded over the last few months since he had been changed he'd sort of forgotten the deal and the deadline that was steadily approaching. Sam tightened his hold even further, growling softly at the thought of losing his mate and Dean stared at him. Sam took a deep breath, inhaling Dean's scent. "They won't take you. I'll fight them." He stated and Dean gave him a small smile.

"You won't be able to see them Sammy."

"But I bet they stink." He pointed out calmly and then a thought hit him. "Will they still come?"

Dean frowned at him. "Why not?"

"Well it's not like I'm alive anymore and the deal was for me to be alive." Sam pointed out and Dean blinked in surprise. He hadn't even thought that was possible.

"I…I don't know."

_TBC…_


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 8**

Bobby frowned in concern as he watched his boys in the yard. Since that first nightmare nearly a month ago Dean had been plagued every night by the sound of hounds baying for his blood. The disturbed sleep was taking its toll and so the brothers were still with him instead of back on the road hunting. Sam had adapted to daytime activity well enough and he didn't feel the urge to attack people so until this had started they had been planning to hit the road again. But with Dean becoming thinner and paler as exhaustion took its toll those plans had been scrapped.

It was very sweet to see the way Sam hovered over Dean, making sure he had anything he could want or need. Bobby could tell Dean was fighting the urge to snap at Sam a lot of the time but so far he'd managed to accept the mothering mostly graciously. It was just the way vampires were with their mates. He also knew Sam was pushing to turn Dean in an effort to keep him safe from Lilith and her hounds and he couldn't blame Sam for that. But would both the boys being vampires break the deal?

* * *

><p>Dean sat at the table, pushing his eggs around on the plate listlessly. Bobby sighed and sat down opposite him. "Dean, I know you don't feel like eating but you have to. You have to keep your strength up." He urged and Dean looked up at him with dull green eyes. Bobby sighed and got up; making some herbal tea he had called a contact about. It should let Dean sleep without dreaming at all. It couldn't be drunk very often but if Dean didn't get some solid sleep soon Bobby feared what would happen. Dean pulled a face at the tea but obediently drank it and soon he began to slump even more in his chair, blinking sluggishly. "Come on Dean, let's get you somewhere comfortable." Bobby urged, pulling him up. Dean stumbled along, barely keeping his eyes open. Bobby helped him onto the couch and covered him with a blanket as Dean slipped into a deep sleep. Bobby sighed and just watched him sleep, seeing the worry lines fade away from Dean's features. He'd never heard or read of anything like what Dean was experiencing. He still had two months left until his deal came due, he shouldn't be hearing hounds until the last forty eight to twenty four hours.<p>

"Dean?" Sam called in concern as he entered the room.

"He's fine, just finally sleeping." Bobby assured him softly. He watched as Sam walked over to kneel beside the couch, gently reaching out to run his fingers through short blonde hair.

"Why is this happening to him?"

"I don't know son, I can't find anything."

"Do you…do you think it's because of me? What happened to me?"

Bobby sighed. "It's possible. The deal was for you alive after all and well…"

"I'm not exactly alive anymore."

"But if anything that should have nullified the deal, not done this." Bobby finished and Sam flinched slightly, knowing he was in part the cause of his mates' pain. "What I gave him can't be used too often but at least he'll be able to occasionally get some good sleep." Sam nodded, just watching his mate as he finally slept.

* * *

><p>Dean ate hungrily as Bobby and Sam watched him, smiling at the change a solid twelve hours of sleep had made. Dean's eyes were brighter than they had been in months and the bags under them had shrunk a lot. He was still too thin and pale but getting him out and about would hopefully help some of that. Dean caught them watching and glared so Bobby went back to his own dinner and Sam grinned before taking a sip from his mug of blood. When they had finished Dean headed upstairs for a shower and then Sam had his turn. Sam froze when he walked into their bedroom to find Dean sitting on the bed naked except for his towel. "Dean?" He asked and Dean smiled slightly.<p>

"I'm sorry Sammy, I've just been so tired lately and I know….well. I want you Sammy."

"Dean…are you sure? One twelve hour sleep doesn't fix the last few months."

"I know but I've got more energy than I have in months and I don't know how long it will last. I want to do this while I feel better and…this might be the last time before…."

"You are not going to die." Sam growled pushing him down on the bed and straddling him, drops of water flying from his still wet hair as he glared at his mate. "That bitch is not getting you."

Dean stared up at Sam, seeing the fierce determination in his eyes. Looking at him Dean could believe even if for only a minute that they could do it, that he wouldn't be torn about by hellhounds in under two months. He grabbed the back of Sam's head and yanked him down to kiss him hard. Sam kissed back hungrily, hands moving to clutch at Dean even as Dean yanked their towels off, letting cold skin meet warm with no barriers. For the first time in months Dean was able to respond just as energetically without practically falling asleep part way through. It was a surprise when Sam flipped them over, offering himself but it wasn't an offer he could ignore as he reached into the drawer for a familiar tube. He looked at Sam who grinned and nodded so he went to work, he didn't want to risk hurting Sam, vampire healing or not. Dean didn't react at all as Sam lost control and his second set of death descended. Dean knew Sam was able to be careful. They moved together eagerly, kissing as their hands wandered familiar skin, searching out every place that gave pleasure. Dean cried out when he felt sharp teeth very graze his skin just enough to let a little blood well up and then Sam was lapping it like a cat. Dean relaxed on top of Sam and let him do as he pleased. Eventually the blood stopped and Sam let out a little whine of disappointment before kissing the skin and just cuddling with Dean.

Dean was exhausted but felt more content than he had in ages and for the first time since the dreams had started he managed to sleep the entire night through without being drugged.

* * *

><p>Dean smiled as he wandered through the wrecks, his baby needed a part and he knew he'd be able to find one around somewhere. He leant into the engine of one of the better wrecks, fiddling around until what he was looking for but then froze as he realised just how quiet it had become. "Sam?" He called softly, Sam's presence did cause that sort of reaction after all but the only response he got was a low threatening growl that had the hair on the back of his neck standing on end. He pulled back out of the engine and then froze in terror, eyes locked on the monstrous form before him. All he had on him was a small silver knife and he knew that wouldn't do a thing to the beast in front of him. Saliva dripped from a mouth full of razor sharp teeth as blood red eyes locked on him. Dean tensed to run, praying the wards on the house may keep it out and the hound moved to pounce even as he turned to flee. Dean screamed.<p>

_TBC…._


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 9**

Sam froze for a second as a blood curdling scream echoed through the yard and then he was moving as fast as he could towards the door. Dean, that was Dean screaming. He ran into the yard and then choked back a scream of his own as he saw his mate struggling against something Sam couldn't see. He could smell Dean's blood and knew the hound had sunk teeth or claws into him at least once. Sam ran for his mate, desperate to save him only to find himself suddenly pinned to the ground by an unseen force. "Dean!" He tried to reach his brother, his mate but he couldn't move. Terrified green eyes met his as Dean turned his head slightly. "Dean." Sam whispered, terrified he was going to have to watch his brother die. Why did Bobby have to choose today to go and help Rufus with something?

Dean fought to keep the hound mostly off him even as he glance at Sam's pinned form, there was no hound on him so why couldn't he get up. He felt sharp claws slice into his thigh and clenched his jaw against another scream. He knew he was losing blood, too much blood but there was nothing he could do to stop it. His vision was beginning to blur and his arms were shaking so badly he knew he wouldn't be able to hold the hound back much longer. But then the hound suddenly backed off and Dean slumped, fighting to stay conscious.

"It's not nice to try and weasel out of a deal silly boys." A childish voice stated and Sam managed to turn his head enough to see what looked like a ten year old girl walk towards them…a girl with totally white eyes.

Sam snarled at her, vampire teeth descended over his human ones. "We haven't! Who are you?" he demanded and she laughed, petting something he couldn't see. It must be the hound that had been mauling Dean. He could smell the tantalising fresh blood of his brother as it continued to spill onto the dirt. He was badly injured to be losing so much, he needed help fast. The he cried out in pain as he was smashed hard into the ground, feeling bones break.

"Who am I? Silly Sammy, I'm the one that holds dear Dean's contract. And since you broke it I get to collect early." She smiled angelically.

"Broke it? I didn't ask for this!" Sam coughed out a little blood from where one of his ribs had pierced something but he could feel the bones already beginning to heal.

Lilith just shrugged. "Don't care. Now you get to watch him die." She motioned and Sam saw an old can suddenly flatten under the invisible hound as it moved towards Dean.

"No!" he screamed, staring at Dean. Glassy green eyes struggled to focus on him in reaction to his cry. His eyes moved back to the demon as a shot sounded and he stared in shock as the child's body lit up from within before crumpling to the ground and suddenly he could move again. He scrambled up and saw Bobby emerge from between two wrecks, the Colt in his hands. But then he ignored his presence as he moved to Dean's side, ripping his own shirt off to try and stem the flow of blood from his brother's body. "It's okay Dean you're going to be okay. I've got you." Sam murmured as he worked.

"Sam." Bobby called softly and Sam snarled in warning, crouching over Dean. "Easy son." Bobby held his empty hands out. "It's just me, let me help Sam."

Sam stopped snarling and inhaled, recognising the scent as family, not a threat to his mate. "Help."

"I know Sam." He moved closer and then knelt beside Dean, checking him over before swearing. "He's lost too much blood and the wounds…Sam you don't have a choice, either turn him or let him go." Bobby choked out in horror and Sam whimpered, clutching Dean's unconscious form close. "I'm sorry, I know this isn't the way you wanted it but Dean's running out of time son."

Sam nodded and carefully shifted Dean until he was in an easy to carry position. He stood and headed for the house at a run. He set Dean down on their bed and then ripped his clothes off, seeing his wounds fully and feeling sick. He took a deep breath and then kissed Dean gently before biting his own arm, watching the thick blood well up. He smeared the blood into every open wound and then let some trickle into Dean's mouth, wanting to make sure enough got into his system. He held Dean's hand gently, stroking the cool skin. "It's okay Dean, it's going to hurt and I am sorry. You just have to hold on Dean, I need you. Bobby needs you too." Sam murmured as he cradled Dean close. He was relieved when Dean jerked slightly, a pained noise escaping.

Dean wanted to scream as he felt cold burn through his veins. He didn't know what was happening. Where was Sam? He wanted his brother, his mate. He was so cold and everything hurt so badly. What had happened? He couldn't concentrate and everything was so fuzzy. Something was wrong, something was happening to him and he didn't understand what.

Sam held Dean as he jerked and thrashed weakly, body trying to reject the changes that were happening. He could feel Dean's body temperature dropping and was sad, he would miss the warmth. He gently stroked Dean's back and arms, trying to comfort him as his heart continued to slow. He looked up and growled as he sensed someone approaching.

Bobby stopped in the doorway at the growl, knowing better than to push. "I'm going to get more blood, we'll need it." He commented and Sam gave a jerky nod so he left.

Once Bobby was gone Sam just nuzzled Dean, whispering to him in an effort to comfort him as Dean's heart skipped a beat. Soon Dean would be with him forever.

_TBC…._


End file.
